1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention, as discussed herein, relate to a user interface method, medium, and apparatus with gesture-recognition, and more particularly, for example, to a user interface method, medium, and apparatus capable of informing a user when a gesture-recognition based input device is not operated properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gesture-recognition based input device may recognize the writing gesture of a user to determine contents intended by the user, such as characters, numbers, and alternate gesture contents. In other conventional input devices, such as buttons and keyboards of smart apparatuses, users are required to understand functions and button arrangements of the input devices. In addition, in these systems, the users are required to fix their eyes on buttons in order to find associated buttons. Whereas, in a gesture-recognition based input device, a user need not understand functions and button arrangements of input devices. Therefore, alternatively from conventional input devices, in the gesture-recognition based input devices the user can freely input contents by making gestures without fixing his/her eyes on buttons.
However, according to such conventional gesture-recognition based input devices, the range of gestures are restricted due to the limitation of the sensing range of a corresponding sensor that senses the writing gesture of the user. Also, the quality of data sensed by the sensor for gesture recognition significantly affects the result of recognition. For example, when the gesture is too slow to be sensed by the sensor or when a significant amount of noise, e.g., caused by the trembling of a hand, is included in sensed signals, the recognition rate may deteriorate.
Therefore, it is desirable that when the writing gesture of the user who operates the gesture-recognition based input device deviates from a predetermined allowable range, the gesture-recognition based input device informs the user of the non-discernable nature of the gesture and to make a new proper gesture.